Question: A black jacket costs $$18$, and a green pair of boots costs $$6$. The black jacket costs how many times as much as the green pair of boots costs?
Answer: The cost of the black jacket is a multiple of the cost of the green pair of boots, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$18 \div $6$ $$18 \div $6 = 3$ The black jacket costs $3$ times as much as the green pair of boots costs.